Chamalien
ChamAlien is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Merlinisapien. Appearance ChamAlien has a slim body that resembles a large gray lizard with darker gray camo-esque spots all over his body and a short tail. He has three triangular eyes, the left being blue, the right red and the top green, but the red and blue eyes are the only ones that blink, while the green eye doesn't. The top of his head is dark-purple, with a spike-shaped fin on the back of his head. He has four-fingered hands and three toes on his frog-like feet. He also has a wide mouth with sharp teeth and speaks in a high-pitched German accent. ChamAlien wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities ChamAlien's main ability is the camouflage, becoming nearly invisible by merging with the colors around him, pretty much as a regular chameleon. he is very agile, quick, flexible and slippery, making him very difficult to grab, climbing walls with ease. ChamAlien has a long, retractable black barb that can come out of the tip of his tail and has enhanced strength and durability, enough to push a car and a huge truck several yards with ease. Weaknesses Although ChamAlien can become almost invisible, his shadow still remains. So any place filled with too many bright lights can be a disadvantage. Ultimate Alien *In Prisoner Number 775 is Missing, ChamAlien was unlocked by scanning Prisoner 775's DNA. He was then tried out by Ben (dubbed Overkill). *In The Flame Keepers' Circle, ChamAlien snuck into a building. *In Night of the Living Nightmare, ChamAlien was used by Ben to sneak away from Gwen and Kevin, and later used by Albedo to ambush Ben. Appearances Ben 10 Ultimate Alien *''Prisoner Number 775 is Missing'' (first appearance) *''The Flame Keepers' Circle'' *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (by Ben and Albedo) (Dream) Naming and Translations Trivia *ChamAlien's name comes from the animal chameleon which changes its colour for camouflage. *ChamAlien's image was released on the Ben 10 facebook page as a reward for hitting 1,000,000 fans. *When Ben first transformed into ChamAlien he yelled "Overkill" instead of his real name as a joke. *ChamAlien's appearance is similar to that of the Randall Boggs from "Monsters, Inc." and the Cheshire Cat from "Alice in Wonderland" (referring to his smile), his body shape also resembles Oscar from Oscar's Oasis. His three eyes are a reference to the 1953 movie adaptation of The War of the Worlds. The Martians in the movie have three eyes that are just like ChamAlien's. *The way ChamAlien's shadow remains visible when ChamAlien is camouflaging is similar to the Great Mask of Concealment from Bionicle, which has the same effect. *ChamAlien is one of Ben's alien forms who is not in the lineup of aliens in the Ultimate Alien intro, the others being Fasttrack, Eatle, Ultimate Wildmutt, Clockwork, Shocksquatch, Jury Rigg and Ultimate Way Big although this is due to their existence not being known until Season 2. *When Albedo turned into ChamAlien in Night of the Living Nightmare, all of his eyes are red. *According to Derrick J Wyatt, ChamAlien will not appear in the first 40 episodes of Omniverse. See also *ChamAlien Gallery Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Strength Aliens